disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fiercewriter/Kick fanfiction Part 4/Chap.4
We all walk into the dojo with smiles on our faces ready to practice yet another song today we were going to work on What makes you beautiful I was so exited I feel myself float.Then Rudy comes out of his office and hands me the coats I ordered for the band and says "There awsome Kim,just awsome","Okay you can have one Rudy" I say smiling and he takes one extra and rusn off happily to his office.Then when everything is set up we start to play the music for the song,Eddie starts to sing "Your insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads When you walk through the do-o-or Don't need makeup to cover-up being the way you rae is enough" he stops jerry starts "Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you" he stops and we all sing " Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair it get's me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't your beautiful oh oh oh that's what makes you beautiful " we stop and only play are insturments and then Jack starts to sing "So c-c-come on you got it wrong to prove I'm right i put it in a song I don't know why your being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes " he stops and Jerry starts "Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you" he stops and we all start " Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh you don't now your beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful oh oh oh that's what makes you beautiful" we stop and all music while Milton sings " NaNa NaNa NaNa NaNa " then Jerry "NaNa NaNa NaNa NaNa" then Eddie "NaNa NaNa NaNa NaNa" then I start to "NaNa NaNa NaNa NaNa" then Jerry and Eddie sing "Baby you light up my world like nobody else the wqay taht you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful " he stosp and we all start "Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh you mdon't know your beautiful if only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you sodesperately right know I'm looking at you and can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful oh oh oh that's what makes you beautiful ".Once we finish practice we all agree that the practice was great and of course that tomorrow were goign to practice One Thing and the solo.After where done talking we ask Rudy to help us clean up once were done we head over to Phil-a-phal-Phil's to get something to eat and to celabrate for agreat practice.On the way we all share how graet our coats look. Hope that wasn't to long I'll TRY to post 2 each day but It may turn into 1 and then only sometimes I might post.So keep psted for more. Part 5/ Chap.5 will be the last song chapter/part one. XOXO Fiercely Fiercewriterthumb|300px|right|here's the song! Category:Blog posts